


BLUE

by STEPH_INFECTION



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STEPH_INFECTION/pseuds/STEPH_INFECTION
Summary: DON'T GO ANYWHERE. THE BLUE CHANNEL WILL RESUME SHORTLY.





	BLUE

I don’t think I have much time left, but I want to get my thoughts down and record my experience. I’ve never heard of anything like it, but maybe if I knew in the beginning what I do now I could’ve stopped it. Hopefully, someone finds this, but I pray no one will need to.

 

Everything started about a month ago when I heard this song coming on over a radio at an electronics store. I was looking to get some replacement parts for my computer since it had just gotten hit with a power surge. New hard drive, power cord, that sort of stuff. I was looking for a power supply that had at least some form of surge protection, when I heard this sickly sweet melody, almost like circus music. When I looked for the source, it was from this older radio. I didn’t think much of it, the store also carried a few older things mostly for collectors and hobbyists. I picked it up, just giving it a once-over. It had an old, tarnished, blue paint job speckled with rust. I looked to find a model anywhere, but could just find the word BLUE scraped out in bulky, blocky letters. I put the radio down and kept looking for a suitable power supply. I don’t remember what I settled on, but that doesn’t really matter. 

 

I got home, set up my new parts, got everything I could salvage from the fried drive transferred to the new one, and went to bed. When I got up the next morning, I followed my usual routine, went to the bathroom, ate breakfast, then I went to turn on the news. When I turned my TV on, everything had this blue tint over it, and the audio was fuzzy. At this point, I just thought my TV somehow got fried in the thunderstorm too and turned it off. I work two jobs, both minimum wage, and this was one of my only days off from both places, so I figured I’d go get a new TV. It would have to be a bit less fancy than my current one, but as long as it worked I was fine with it.

 

I hopped back into my car, turned on the radio and drove into town. After about two songs played, I noticed one that I hadn’t heard on the radio before. It was the same one from the electronics store. Again, nothing weird about that, the song was playing over the radio in that store and now it’s playing over the radio in my car. The song wasn’t bad, I guess, but not my type of music, so I turned off the radio. I couldn’t get it out of my head, though. It was like someone bore into my skull with a full orchestra in suit and were playing that nonstop.

 

I got to the electronics store and noticed that they had a new sign up. This is where I started getting a little weirded out. It had that same blocky font, and that weathered blue paint as the radio from yesterday had. Again, the only thing there was “BLUE”

I couldn’t look away from the sign. The music in my head just kept getting louder, and louder, until it felt like my head was going to fucking burst. I started to scream, the pain was unlike anything I’d ever felt before. But then the music stopped.

 

I opened my eyes, grasping my head in my hands and when I looked around, everything was blue. Everything but me was completely blue and had that blocky label on it. I don’t remember what happened next, but I woke up in a hospital, with a doctor hovering over me pulling off one of those masks they use at the dentists’ to put you under.

 

“Hello, sir, my name is doctor Cerulean. You have just come out of a quite invasive brain surgery, the owner of the electronics store you were visiting found you unconscious outside his store after you let out a scream. You had a very severe Cerebral Hemorrhage, but luckily we were able to operate in time to save your life. Unfortunately, it would seem that there has been a rather unfortunate side effect.”

 

The doctor was hazy in my vision, but he seemed to know what he was talking about. The clearest thing about him I think were his bright blue eyes, they were honestly beautiful. I nodded and tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing left my mouth. It’s like something had grabbed my vocal cords and yanked down anytime I tried to talk.

 

Doctor Cerulean smiled through his face mask, and a look of pity washed over his eyes. “This is the side effect I mentioned.  I’m afraid to say, but your vocal cords were damaged by your scream, and in turn, your body sent its own white blood cells to attack them. It is a very rare phenomenon, but not unheard of.”

 

What he was telling me terrified me. I couldn’t talk anymore, and my own body was attacking itself? It had to be some fucked up sort of dream, a nightmare or anything. I went back to sleep hoping for just that. 

 

When I woke up, I don’t know how much later, I wasn’t at the hospital anymore. Well, not in the same way I was before. That song was playing over the PA system, and everything was blue. The people in the beds next to me, the beds themselves, all but me was blue. I tried to scream, call for help, anything, but the only thing that left my mouth was hot air. I sat up, tore out my IV and threw off the covers of the hospital bed. I ran down every hallway and went into every fucking door I could find looking for something, ANYTHING that wasn’t  **BLUE** but I couldn’t find a single damn thing. I guess a patient had seen me running, and called a nurse or something because one of those blue...freaks found me. It came up to me and was holding out its hands like I was some fucking wild animal, and I think it was trying to say something but the only thing coming out of its blueberry fucking mouth was that god damned song. I did what I had to do to get out of that fucking hospital, and I ain’t proud of it, but there was no other way. Not that I knew at the time.

 

I got out of the hospital, my hands splattered with just. This disgusting, viscous blue syrup-ey fluid. It’s all blue. Everything here, is completely fucking blue, and that song was just following me everywhere I went. I couldn’t shake it, get it out of my head, and I somehow knew it was the reason I was here in this hellscape.  It looked just like my normal town too, for the most part, aside from the blue everything. I made sure to stay out of sight of those blue fucking freaks, at least I think I did. I couldn't see if they had eyes or not, their heads were just completely smoothed over but whenever they talked it split open into this slimy, disgusting blue maw and that terrible fucking song poured out of it. At first, I wanted to get back home, but after seeing so many of these things and hearing them all speak in this unified, singular musical piece I ended up settling for some basement on the outskirts of town. That’s where I am now, documenting all of this on this blue paper with this  blue pencil with these  **blue** fucking letters and to be honest with you I don’t even know how the fuck I can tell what I’m writing because it’s no t like I can fucking see any of the shit I’m putting onto the pages, but whatever.

 

Few days after I found this place I set out to figure out what the hell was going on with me, and why I was stuck here. The first place I could think to go to was the electronics store, so I waited for night to come and went out. It didn’t take too long for me to get there, only being a little bit away from it evidently. The sign was different though, and not just being replaced by blue block text. It was a completely different sign, pulsating to the beat of that horrendous song, in those big blocky neon letters.

 

**THE BLUE CHANNEL**

 

The storefront was completely different too, No more windows looking into the shop itself, or even display cases. The two front walls were replaced by these massive TV screens, pla ying that song on a blue, static-filled backdrop. I honestly can’t even tell what my feelings were at that point, or even now. Something of a mix between rage, sadness, and bliss I think. I went into the store, and there was a gramophone, I think is what they’re called. It was playing the song over, and over, and over again, boring it more and more into my mind un til I snapped and ran over to it and just smashed it to pieces. It was the only thing in the store and for a moment, just a split fucking second, there was no sound. And my god, it was perfect. 

Up until the music came back, this time louder, and right behind me.

 

I turned around, and Doctor Cerulean is standing there, this beacon of unsaturated brown beauty. The only other thing I’ve seen in this hellscape that wasn’t just purely  **BLUE** like everything else. I was ecstatic to see him, and was going to go in for a hug when his face opened up like those other things, and this blue, tar-shit started fucking SPEWING out of his face and puddling up on the floor at our feet. The song was coming from inside of him, deep down, and this liquid was oozing and pulsing to the beat just like the sign, and I blacked out.

 

I don’t know what happened after that, but for the whole time I was out I remember hearing that song. When I woke up, I was back in this cellar, coated in that blue tar, and I could see my skin was starting to turn just ever so slightly blue. I’m about caught up now, and by this point of me writing this, I can feel my very insides blueing, and my head contorting and smoothing itself out. It’s a slow process, but I think I know how to stop it. I’m cutting off my ears, filling the ear canal with cotton balls or whatever softest thing I can find, and sewing them the fuck up.  I hope this works, I’ll be back to write here if it does. I don’t know what will happen if it doesn’t, but if someone manages to find this and read through it, if you hear a song that sounds like the color blue, deafen yourself. If you can’t hear it, it can’t affect you. I’m sure of it. I might be too far gone already, but you can make it. 

  
  


**DON’T CHANGE THE CHANNEL**

**THE BLUE CHANNEL WILL RESUME SHORTLY**

**DON’T CHANGE THE CHANNEL**

**THE BLUE CHANNEL WILL RESUME SHORTLY**

**DON’T CHANGE THE CHANNEL**

**THE BLUE CHANNEL WILL RESUME SHORTLY**

**DON’T CHANGE THE CHANNEL**

**THE BLUE CHANNEL WILL RESUME SHORTLY**

**DON’T CHANGE THE CHANNEL**

**THE BLUE CHANNEL WILL RESUME SHORTLY**

**DON’T CHANGE THE CHANNEL**

**THE BLUE CHANNEL WILL RESUME SHORTLY**

[ **https://youtu.be/QYatnbPW1y8** ](https://youtu.be/QYatnbPW1y8)


End file.
